


I like you more now

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, GOT7 butt slapping, Like 5 lines of Romance, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Mostly Filth, Naughty Youngjae, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Whose friends don't spank each other's butt for losing a game?Youngjae's friends do.Youngjae is having a hard time.Literally.





	I like you more now

**Author's Note:**

> I recently thought "I want to write a smut where Youngjae gets spanked." And I realized that GOT7 is giving more than enough template for that...  
> so...  
> yeah...  
> Now you get 5300 words worth of filth.
> 
> Happy spanking.

Youngjae yelled in agony.

Just now he had been laughing and cheering with the others. They all had fun playing. And they all had fun punishing the losers.

Each of them complained and whined when they lost and were the ones to receive the punishment much to every one else's joy.

But for Youngjae it was worse.

It was not just a punishment for him. It was torture the others couldn't even begin to understand. He was guided to stand against the wall with a lot of cheers. Youngjae pressed his palms flat against the cold wall while pretending to be brave. Jaebum took it onto himself to tuck Youngjae's long sweater into his waistband and gave him a few pats on his right cheek with some encouraging words. But his smug grin and gleaming eyes rendered them a lie.

Youngjae groaned in frustration. His body was tense.

He was anticipating the punishment with growing fear. "Do it already!" he cried and the first slap landed without warning. Youngjae yelped as the sting rushed through his body and went straight for his crotch. Mark was giggling and rubbed his shoulder somewhat apologetic. They just liked this too much.

But Youngjae wasn't the one who could complain about inappropriately liking something.

 

BamBam was next, taking a long startup and his hand landed on Youngjae with an audible snap, making him gasp and his dick twitch in his pants. It wasn't exceptionally painful, but it was also just the warm-up. Jackson rubbed his palms against one another with a wide grin. Youngjae complained loudly while his body was heating up on its own.

Jackson took his time to aim a couple of times, pretending but not actually touching him. Youngjae was squirming. He felt hot already.

When Jacksons hand came in contact with his behind, Youngjae outright moaned. He tensed and his front collided into the wall. Jackson was squealing happily and Youngjae wanted to die. His face flushed in embarrassment and arousal and he leaned his forehead against the cool wall in an attempt to calm his nerves. “Halfway there” he told himself in his head, even though he knew that was far from true. The worst was yet to come.

Jinyoung's evil smile could have scared the devil back into his hole. He stretched his arms and popped his knuckles. Youngjae whined and shut his eyes. His members hands pulled him back from the wall so he was standing slightly bend again, his butt sticking out.

The slap that landed on his cheek had him keen. The moan that fell from his lips was probably more than sensual. His butt wiggled from the force and the pain shooting through him had his inapt erection complain against its constraints, bulging the front of his jeans inappropriately. A few more of those and he'd probably come into his pants.

He leaned his flush face sideways against the wall, the cool no longer helping in any way. His legs were shaking, he wasn't sure how much longer they could keep him upright.

As usual they would make Yugyeom go last. Because he hit the hardest. But it wasn't the worst for Youngjae. It wasn't fear of the force of the hit that had him mewl under his breath, waiting for Jaebum to take his turn. It was his cheerful voice that inexplicably had a dark undertone that told him to stay still. It was his broad shoulders and toned arms that he was most likely to be flexing now. He didn't need to look. He didn't want to.

Youngjae was rock-hard already, his cock tightly closed away behind the fly of his jeans. It was aching to release and Youngjae wanted to be anywhere but here.

Jaebum took more time than even Jackson, with a few times pretending to slap him, but stopping shortly before. The others were growling with laughter.

Youngjae whined in frustration, hopefully having the others believe it was fear. The anticipation had his mind go hazy. His breath quickened. He was so incredibly hot under his sweater, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was about to go crazy, body shaking. He shut his eyes tightly and bit his tongue to keep whatever sound he would want to make inside.

He failed. When Jaebum finally brought his hand down on his ass, a choked gurgling noise escaped his throat, sounding more than pitiful. The spank had his cock twitch, his jaw clench and his fingers scratch desperately along the wall. He was a mess. A burning, rotten piece of garbage. He got off on his friends slapping his butt and he wasn’t even sorry. It was the only thing he still had in him, not to come.

More laughter. Youngjae couldn’t believe they didn’t notice. Did they not  _want_ to notice? Or did they know and no longer laughed in joy but laughed  _at_ him? Would they do that? Or would they go awfully quiet when they figured out how Youngjae was rock-hard, staining his panties with pre-come? Would they be embarrassed? Angry? Disgusted?

He couldn’t help it. One lonely tear found its way down his cheek. He hid it by pressing his face into the wall. He was desperate. Humiliated. And so… so hot.

Yugyeom didn’t play. He lifted his hand and snapped it against his bottom with no warning. Youngjae emitted a pained yelp and then let himself sink down to the floor. He was panting, shaking. He pulled his Hoodie down over his hips, coming to sit on his knees, upper body leaning against the wall in exhaustion.

Members petted his head, cheered him up, but he didn’t really hear them. Their words didn’t get through the thrumming in his ear. He wanted to curl away and cry, but he sat there, gasping and shivering.

“My poor Youngjae” It was Jaebums voice. He came down next to him, kneeling and wrapped his arms around him soothingly. It didn’t help. Just made it worse. He felt Jaebum’s warmth, smelled his soap and distinct scent. Jaebum rubbed up and down his arms as he hugged him and Youngjae had the uncontrollable desire to wrap his legs around him and get off of it.

“Don’t be like that you make me feel bad” Jaebum complained, hugging him a little tighter. “Come on now.”

Youngjae cried out. His body had no strength and he didn’t expect it, so he had nothing to put up against Jaebum’s strength, who brought his hands under his shoulders to pull him up to his feet. Youngjae came to stand on his wobbly legs when Jaebum took him into another hug. A classic one. Face to face and their bodies collided.

Youngjae’s cry was out of this world. It was terrified. And yet so obviously needy. Jaebum froze.

He didn’t push him away, he didn’t make any noise. He just froze, Youngjae tied in his death grip with their whole fronts pressed together. He felt it. Oh how he felt it. Youngjae’s hard-on was unmistakably caved against his crotch. Youngjae’s panting right at his ear. His fingers clawed into Jaebum’s shoulders involuntarily. It felt so so good, even though it was all wrong. The friction against his member heaven on earth and yet torture in the form of his greatest fear in the world coming to life.

Jaebum cleared his throat. He let go of Youngjae, awkwardly tucking down his sweater to make sure it was placed well, flattening the front with his palm. He didn’t look at Youngjae, avoiding his eyes and there was a faint, almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. Youngjae brought his hand over his eyes, grumbling. How was this happening again?

The rest of the evening wasn’t even half as funny. Youngjae was quiet and unable to concentrate. Jaebum stole the attention away from him as often as he could and Youngjae was grateful for that even though he didn’t know why he did that. Or how. Or what? He didn’t know how to face his leader. How to ever look him in the eyes again.

“Let’s just call it quits” Jaebum eventually said, when Youngjae was close to fainting over the emotional exhaust. The others grumbled and pouted, but Jaebum ended their Plays.

Youngjae was glad to finally be able to escape the situation. Except there was one more problem and it was a massive one. No, not his erection, that one had gone down by now. It was, facing Jaebum in their shared room.

Youngjae was back in the room first. He sat on the bed and waited and still sat there when Jaebum entered. He locked the door behind him and it had the heat rise in Youngjae’s cheeks. Jaebum wasn’t going to ignore what happened today.

“Please don’t tell” Youngjae whined out before he had the chance to say anything. He looked down on him from where he stood, shifting his weight and standing casually.

“I couldn’t take it if… don’t tell anyone please.”

Jaebum grinned. “Sure” he said, but it didn’t sound like he meant it. “Hyung, please!” Youngjae begged, face burning. “I have no idea why I should share this very interesting piece of information with anyone.” Jaebum tilted his head curiously while glancing down at him. “If I am the only one who knows… I am the only one to be able to take advantage of it.”

Youngjae’s head dropped. He bit his lip, seconds away from crying. Jaebum was the last person to use someone’s weakness or flaw against them. It wasn’t like him to take advantage of people. But then again, Youngjae was an actual piece of shit and he probably deserved it. That thought didn’t help.

“Look Hyung… I am sorry.” He was sniffling pitifully. “I bet you are you naughty little thing.” Youngjae hadn’t noticed how he’d come close and startled when his voice was right next to him. The mattress sank down when Jaebum placed himself next to him, bringing his lips to Youngjae’s ear, who shuddered and shut his eyes. “I guess someone needs to punish you for misbehaving.” Youngjae choked on air at the words. His nails dug into the blanket where his hands were placed next to himself. Suddenly there was Jaebum’s hand on his thigh, squeezing and the other slid under his sweatshirt on his back, coming in contact with his bare skin.

Youngjae wanted to say something, express his confusion, but his body was only capable of one, single, very simple emotion. Lust.

With no warning and no more talking Jaebum’s hand wandered over his crotch and popped open the button of his jeans, unzipping the fly and Youngjae’s hips bucked at the touch. “Hyung…” he breathed out, mind numb. Jaebum grabbed his body for with both arms and pulled him off from where he sat. Youngjae fell, limp and unable to resist, landing forwards placed right over Jaebum’s lap. He couldn’t…

Jaebum got a hold of his waistband and pulled it down, just until underneath the curve of his butt along with his boxer briefs. Youngjae made a weird, shy sound, something like a squeaky “Ah…”

His arms were stretched out before him, upper body leaning on it and he dug his fingers into the blanket again as his erection grew against Jaebum’s rock hard thigh. This was more, way more than he’d ever even dared dreaming about.

“You…” Jaebum whispered and without further ado a loud ‘snap’ echoed through the room, followed by Youngjae’s pained yelp. His hard-on was back. Just from this, unsatisfied from the torture earlier this evening. His cheek burned where Jaebum’s hand had landed.

“Are” Another crack. The painful sting shot right between his legs, increasing the arousal he felt already and Youngjae moaned in response. His fingers were clutching the blanket fiercely. He had no chance to process what was going on. It happened so fast and his mind was clouded. All he knew was that he _wanted_. And Jaebum just gave it to him.

“A” The third slap had Youngjae keen. His hips twerked, rubbing his bare erection over Jaebum’s jeans, his butt tensing.

“Really” More pain, more lust. Youngjae was sweating. He was hot and hard and it hurt so damn much and he fucking loved it.

“Bad” Youngjae moaned with every spank. He could hardly breath, panting, choked cries and moans escaping him in between gasps for air. His cock was twitching, caught between himself and Jaebum’s thigh. He would get off from this, he knew it. And he wanted it.

“Boy.” Jaebum finished his sentence, unbeknownst to Youngjae who hadn’t listened really with not one but two hard slaps on his cheeks, one on each. Tears dwelled up in his eyes, because it was painful and more so because it felt just so fucking good.

GOT7’s punishment sessions had been the only times in his life he ever gotten a taste of what he desired so much. Never had he been in a situation where someone catered to one of his more secret needs. And it was heaven and hell. Heaven, because the arousal he felt, the pleasure from being spanked more intense than anything he felt before. And hell because it was just so much. Too much. He never thought it actually felt like this. Especially because it was Jaebum. Handsome, kind Jaebum who was so soft for Youngjae.

And it wasn’t even consented. Youngjae had never actually voiced his desire to be spanked. It was just his ridiculous arousal that had led Jaebum to the right conclusion and he just did it.

He held Youngjae in place with his free arm pushing down on his upper body and Youngjae had no strength in him to get himself free. Not that he wanted to. He rutted his hips over Jaebum’s lap in his greedy want. “You’re so fucking needy, Youngjae-ah” Jaebum stated, voice no longer calm and accompanied his words with another snap.

Youngjae legit cried. He whimpered and thrust his hips to get more friction. He was so hard, so close if Jaebum just wouldn’t stop. He didn’t. He brought his hand down on Youngjae’s behind again and again. Youngjae’s desperate moans and whines spurred him on. Sometimes he hit so hard that Youngjae choked and then he rubbed his sore cheek a few times, massaging the skin that must be flaming red by now and then he placed another slap on it while Youngjae was still not done coming down from the last one.

Youngjae’s tears fell onto the sheets. His vision was blurry and his thoughts hazy, incoherent. It was nothing but lust and want.

Youngjae’s panting went out of control. He was struggling to fill his lungs with enough oxygen before the next pained cry or desperate moan cut him off. There was nothing in the world that could make Youngjae understand just why he loved it so fucking much. The more often his burning cheeks were abused the more it hurt and the needier his moans became. He was so close, hips jerking, desperate for friction and Jaebum just wouldn’t stop.

“Come on, baby!” Jaebum ordered, voice raspy but stern and Youngjae did.

He let go and came with a scream that echoed through the room. His body tensed and shuddered as the orgasm washed over him, having him release between their bodies, staining his Shirt and Jaebum’s jeans. It wasn’t quite over yet, the waves of pleasure fading out when Jaebum brought his hand down on his abused cheek one last time. Youngjae jerked in response and cried over the pain, forcing more cum to spill and when it finally subsided, orgasm over and done with, he was left completely limp, breathing hard and face planting the mattress.

Jaebum scooted out from beneath him, pulling his legs away sideways over the bed. His jeans grazed Youngjae’s softening member, evoking a tortured mewl. “I’m sorry” Jaebum murmured soft, placing him on the blanket on his stomach. “Are you okay, love?” Youngjae nodded into the blanket. He was more than okay.

Jaebum gently slid his fingers through his hair, whispering cautious words. “You’re so pretty.” He said and “You were so good.”

“Hyung…” Youngjae mumbled, content but confused, “Why did you…” Jaebum cut him off “Hush, love. Don’t worry, I liked it. Did you feel good?” Youngjae nodded again. He finally moved his head to his side so he could glance up at Jaebum from the corner of his eye. Jaebum had his head propped up on his elbow, using his free hand to gently pet his hair.

“I’m sorry I’m so dirty” Youngjae muttered, “Everyone heard me now.” Jaebum smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve sent them out before. Nobody heard you but me.”

Youngjae felt a blush rise in his cheeks. Somehow the haze only cleared out of his head just now. Realizing the entire bizarre situation and feeling shy and defenseless.

“It’s fine” Jaebum said, reading in his face as if it were an open book, even though he didn’t look perfectly fine. “You don’t have to apologize about who you are and what you feel. If this is what makes you feel good then so be it. I am willing to give it to you, even if it is not me that you want in particular. No matter what you feel or for whom you feel. I like you, Youngjae-ah.”

Youngjae’s mouth that had opened in his attempt to say something fell shut, stunned. “You like me?” “I do.” Jaebum nodded just once. “I know it’s sudden, but… now that I’ve seen you like this and felt you like this. I want you to know. Even if it’s just pleasure for you, okay?”

Youngjae nodded. “But Hyung” he retorted “I like you, too.”

Jaebum blinked. Then again. He looked to the side as if he were thinking. “Did you just say that, Youngjae? Or was that my mind playing tricks?” Youngjae chuckled lightly at that. Jaebum was such a dork sometimes, it evoked a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Of course he liked Jaebum. He had in a long time. It was a crush more than anything. It wasn’t one of those emotional, pining, heartbreaking unrequited loves. He simply just liked Jaebum. An innocent, playful schoolboy love.

“Hyung, thank you for taking care of me.” He said eventually, “Let’s do that again some time, okay?”

Jaebum rubbed the spot between his shoulders that he liked. “I would love to. But don’t be mad when I attempt to figure out a way to have me taken care of as well, okay?” His tone was playful, teasing, but Youngjae startled, glanced down his body and found an obvious bulge in his jeans.

He had been so preoccupied by his own arousal he hadn’t noticed Jaebum being hard beneath him. Neither did he guess Jaebum would be turned on by slapping him.

“Did you really enjoy spanking me so much, Hyung?” he asked, eyes growing bigger. “Are you kidding me?” Jaebum pinched his ear, “Do you have any idea how seductive you were?”

Youngjae licked his lips. “Do you want to get off, Hyung?”

Jaebum snorted in response “Don’t worry, love, you’re exhausted, I don’t need to now.”

But Youngjae was lit. He stemmed himself up until he sat on his knees. He was still fully dressed except for his pants that sat on his upper thigh. He reached for Jaebum’s cock and massaged it through the layers of clothes, evoking a frustrated groan. He was still fully hard, even though they’d been lying around and talking for so long. He must’ve left a  _lasting_ impression.

“Do you want to use me, Hyung?” he asked, innocent tone and all. Jaebum seemed to almost choke on his tongue. “Oh Jesus, Youngjae. Don’t say these things. Let’s do that another time, I want…” He shut off with a moan as Youngjae put more pressure on his member.

He crawled forward and put his lips beneath Jaebum’s ear. “Do you want to use me, Hyung?” He repeated.

Jaebum’s eyes were glossy when Youngjae moved away enough to look at him directly. Very slowly, he nodded. Youngjae licked his lips and smiled.

Jaebum snapped. He grabbed Youngjae’s shirt and yanked it over his head, then pushed him backwards until he fell and laid backwards in the sheets. They rubbed along his sensitive bottom and made him gasp. Jaebum pulled down his pants and underwear the rest of the way, getting it off his feet and throwing it on the floor. Youngjae was so ready to be used, but Jaebum wasn’t done. He leaned away to dig through his bedside table. Youngjae knew it was messy in there, so Jaebum searched for a while, with his hand only but without looking. He was busy staring Youngjae down, breath quick.

When Youngjae heard the cackling and felt Jaebum’s grip on his wrists it was already too late. He pulled his arms over his head and shut the handcuffs close, successfully tying him to the headboard.

Youngjae felt the spark of excitement and experimentally tugged his arms, hearing the metal clinging sound and feeling the edges dig into the skin on his wrists. Jaebum was not going to play. Or cut him slack. Youngjae liked it.

Jaebum undressed, much to Youngjae’s liking. It was a hot thought, him just opening his pants and having his way with him, when Youngjae was fucked out and naked and tied up like a toy. But Jaebum was also really, really sexy and his naked chest and abs were a masterpiece to look at and admire.

He spread Youngjae’s thighs and climbed between them, settling in between his opened legs like the place was made for him.

He spit in his hand, nonchalantly and brought it between his burning cheeks to smear it over his entrance. Youngjae’s excitement reached new heights. He felt his soft length twitching back to life slowly.

He did the same thing, roughly coating his cock and Youngjae swallowed dry, only getting a good look at it now. It stood hard and huge and proud, tip glistening with precum and Jaebum pushed his knees up towards his chest and positioned himself at his entrance.

Youngjae was both, scared shitless and excited, the anticipation making him squirm. He felt his hole twitch and he shivered when Jaebum pressed his tip against it. He pushed through the ring of muscle, not gentle but slow. It still hurt with no prep and no lube. Just raw skin on skin and Youngjae clenched his teeth and fists at the strain. Jaebum didn’t budge, just kept shoving inside steady until he was halfway in. He paused, breathing hard along with Youngjae himself.

There was a noise. Outside of their room a door was being unlocked, thrown open and loud voices, laughing and babbling made their way to Youngjae’s ears. Jaebum’s lips curled into a devilish grin. He leaned forward, propping himself on one arm and the other he slung over Youngjae, placing his palm on his mouth.

“Hush now” he whispered and slammed the rest of the way inside, bottoming out. Youngjae screamed, muffled by the hand and his eyes rolled back. His hole was stretched out over Jaebum’s girth, his hips meeting burning cheeks. And the secrecy. The doomed-to-fail attempt to keep him quiet. The danger of the other members hearing them. Hearing Youngjae being fucked into oblivion and loving it… He got impossibly hard at that.

Jaebum snapped his hips experimentally a few times, pulling back only so far and pushing back in, more a tease than anything. Youngjae welcomed each of them, moaning into Jaebum’s hand.

He couldn’t have defended himself if he wanted to. He was bound and muted and Jaebum had every bit of power over him. Could really use him every way he wanted. And that’s exactly what Jaebum did.

He pulled out almost all the way and thrust back into him, forceful and relentless when he repeated the motion. Youngjae’s hips bucked, he slung his legs around him. And Jaebum started fucking him for real. He picked up a quicker pace. Not too fast but hard. He rammed into his body with force and Youngjae had little time to process it, to adjust to the rough screwing when he already hit just right.

His back arched off the bed when Jaebum hit there, more desperate moans getting stuck in his throat and Jaebum noticed and kept the angle and did it again. Youngjae took just a few of them and he was already wrecked. His body was overflowing with pleasure, each brush against his sweet spot a flash of lust that shot through his body, manifesting between his legs and in his aching member.

Jaebum simply thrust into him even harder, no sign of fatigue. Youngjae wasn’t sure he could take even more. The pleasure was overwhelming, he didn’t even notice how much it hurt, because it was just what he needed. Desperate, he pulled at his restraints, cutting the cuffs edges into his sensitive skin. He groaned and whined behind his muffle.

Jaebum kept hammering into him, sped up even, literally screwing his brains out until Youngjae was on the brink of insanity. That is, until he stopped. Youngjae whined in frustration, thrust his hips back at him, wanted to feel him deeper. Jaebum reached for something with his free hand. It was probably his Shirt. He took his hand off Youngjae’s mouth, but before he could say a word, stuffed it with the soft cotton. Youngjae bit down on it and Jaebum, now having better leverage with both arms free, picked up the same pace again, abusing his hole and forcing strangled sounds from Youngjae, who whimpered all he had into the fabric that was keeping him from alerting every single person in the neighborhood.

Youngjae was hot, his body covered in a layer of sweat, bangs plastered to his forehead. He relished in the pleasure that Jaebum brought him, keening every time he hit his G-Spot dead on.

But Jaebum wanted to tease. He slowed down his fucking, almost halted and sat back on his heels. Youngjae’s body tweaked and tensed. Jaebum looked down at his own member, followed with his eyes how it vanished in Youngjae’s greedy hole. He pulled out all the way, tip resting at his entrance. Youngjae complained, verbally, but of course nothing could be heard but whiny mewls. Jaebum pushed his tip inside and immediately pulled out again, teasing Youngjae’s rim that was sore and puffy from the raw fucking anyways.

And yes, Youngjae cried again. The tears just came and made their way down his face. Frustration and pain and his aching erection that had not received any attention today but was all Youngjae could think about. He wanted to come, but Jaebum didn’t let him. He needed him inside again.

He pulled at his cuffs more, pleaded. Jaebum leaned forward. “You told me to use you, but it still seems like all of this is about you. How is that fair, love?” he whispered softly. Youngjae shook his head, sobbing a little.

Jaebum had mercy. He shifted Youngjae for a better angle and thrust into him in a swift motion once more. Youngjae’s head was spinning from the bliss. Jaebum fucked him and fucked him until there was nothing else and all he could feel and think about was the cock in his body, abusing his ass and ramming into his prostate with a force he never felt before. His body was a wreck, squirming and thrashing from the hardcore pounding. His arms were aching from being tied, his legs were aching from being held up in the air and spread apart like he was the cheapest slut in the history of mankind.

His sore hole could hardly take any more rough thrusting, but Jaebum did not slow down with his hammering anymore. Not once until he eventually lost his pace that he’d kept so well.

When Youngjae didn’t whine and moan choked noises for a moment he could hear Jaebum groan above him as he was losing his cool. His hips staggered, his thrusting became uneven, though lost nothing of its initial force.

Youngjae knew it wasn’t long now. His hips met with each of Jaebum’s movement as well as he could manage, taking him in deep and good, letting his sweet spot be pushed against over and over and feeling the orgasm creep up on him. He felt the heat pool in his stomach, his muscles tensing and his hole clenched around Jaebum’s length, squeezing him tightly and resulting in a ferocious growl in his ear.

Jaebum pounded into him a few more times, using up the last of his strength and Youngjae came undone. His head flew back, his body arched in a ridiculous curve and his vision turned white as he dropped off the cliff. He spilled his load all over the both of them as he came and while he was still riding on his high, Jaebum followed, driven over the edge by the way Youngjae looked and felt and tightened around him from his release. He came inside Youngjae’s body, filling him up with his cum, hot and deep inside of him and Youngjae could feel it and he moaned, still with the fabric stuck in his mouth, wet from his drool by now and wave after wave crashed over him until he was completely spent and Jaebum stilled inside of him.

Youngjae was still shaking, his body spasming uncontrollably while he tried to catch his breath.

Jaebum sank down on top of him, just where he were, Youngjae’s legs still spread around him.

The tortured sound Youngjae made through his muffle didn’t seem to bother him much. He placed his head at the crook between Youngjae’s neck and stretched shoulder. He was still tied. “That was so fucking hot, love” he whispered against the damp skin and pulled the cloth from his mouth finally. Youngjae whimpered in his attempt to form words, but nothing coherent came out.

“Feels so good inside you baby” Jaebum kept talking, murmuring the words softly. His softening member was still inside him. He hadn’t bothered or maybe on purpose not pulled out. “Hyung please” Youngjae managed to get out eventually. Jaebum reached up with one hand to free his arms. They were fake handcuffs, Youngjae noted mentally, that didn’t need a key and could just be clicked open. He didn’t care.

Only then Jaebum lifted himself up on his forearms and pulled out of Youngjae’s abused hole, evoking a whiny sound.

They lay down next to one another. Youngjae was done and over with. He was content, tired, exhausted, and happy.

“Youngjae-ah” Jaebum whispered at his ear. “Do you still like me?” Youngjae nodded, eyes closed and ready to fall asleep any second. “I like you more now” he replied lowly, hoarse.

Jaebum pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and snuggled up to him. It was too hot, but Youngjae let it happen being cuddled into Jaebum’s arms. “Tomorrow… will you go out with me?” It was cheesy as hell, but Youngjae felt his heart flutter nonetheless. “Yeah” he muttered. “Let’s date.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could not NOT have them have any sort of emotional connection, because... well I need it for my happiness.
> 
> I won't apologize, I'm confident in my kink.  
> Fun fact, this One-Shot's working title is "4 butt slapping smut"
> 
> Why 4? Well, I number my stories and this folder has 4.  
> I'm having quite the output lately. 2 have been posted now and 2 I am working on. They're a bit longer and currently somewhere at 1/4 or maybe 1/3, dunno. They're not postable yet, so...  
> Maybe check back later.  
> See ya <3


End file.
